My Lovely 5th Years Old
by windeerlu
Summary: [DRABBLE]Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tetaplah balita. Dia akan menangis apabila permintaannya tidak dituruti. Hal itu cukup membuat Jongin jengkel sepanjang pagi. Namun syukurlah, siang ini mereka tertidur dengan damai. / SPECIAL FOR KAISOO DAY 2015/ KAI & KYUNGSOO BIRTHDAY/AGE SWITCH/YAOI\


Title : My Lovely 5th Years Old

Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : romance & humor

Lenght : oneshot (drabble)

Summary : Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tetaplah balita. Dia akan menangis apabila permintaannya tidak dituruti. Hal itu cukup membuat Jongin jengkel sepanjang pagi. Namun syukurlah, siang ini mereka tertidur dengan damai. / SPECIAL FOR KAISOO DAY 2015/AGE SWITCH/YAOI\

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI OR THIS COUPLE, DON'T READ MY FICTION!

DON'T BE PLAGIATOR!

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

_Note :_

_**Kim Jongin : 15 y'old**_

_**Do Kyungsoo : 5 y'old**_

_**Kim JangHee (just name/OC)**_

"jongie hyung.."

"hhmmh...zzzzz"

"jongie hyung, Kyungie haus. Kyungie mau susu"

"krrrrhg~ zzzzz..."

"jongie hyung..!"

"zzzzz.."

Kyungsoo kecil terus mengguncang tubuh Jongin. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo terus merengek karena susunya telah habis.

"jongie hyung!"

"..."

Bocah kecil itu mendengus. Sudah 2 jam dia berusaha membangunkan si kerbau gelap-Jongin-dari mimpi indahnya. Mata bulatnya terus menelusuri penjuru kamar jorok Jongin, seperti mencari sesuatu. Hingga matanya jatuh pada sebuah benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum imut.

TUNG!

TUNG!

TUNG!

"AWWW! BRENGSEK SIALAN! SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMUKUL KEPALAKU HAH?!"

..Kim Jongin, perkataanmu kotor sekali.

"YEAY JONGIE HYUNG BANGUN!"

Jongin menatap tajam bocah kecil yang disampingnya ini. Yang ditatap hanya balik menatap polos.

"mau apa kau bocah sialan?"

"aku haus, bisakah hyung membuatkan ku susu?"

"astaga Kyungsoo?! Kau memiliki sepasang lengan dan kaki yang bisa bergerak kau masih bisa menyuruhku?!"

Ehm, Tuan Kim Jongin, apa kau ingat lawan bicaramu adalah seseorang yang lebih muda 10 tahun darimu? Agaknya otakmu sudah bergeser karena pukulan manis dari tersayang Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berair.

Hah...

Jongin mengacak-acak rambut kusutnya

"ck! Baiklah! Sini..!"

Jongin merebut botol susu yang dipegang Kyungsoo yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyusu_-juga untuk memukul kepala Jongin tadi-_

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar melihat Jongin kembali dari dapur dengan membawa botol susu yang sudah terisi penuh. Jongin memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"yeay! Gomawo hyung"

Jongin hanya mengangguk malas lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang. Kyungsoo juga ikut merebahkan dirinya.

Sambil menyedot susunya, mata Kyungsoo kembali menelusuri kamar Jongin yang kotor. Terlihat ada 3 cup ramen bekas di sudut kanan dekat pintu, lalu boxer berwarna hijau tua yang menggantung di kursi, majalah-majalah bergambar wanita yang mengunakan pakaian dalam berserakan di meja belajar, serta sampah-sampah kertas yang sudah digumpalkan maupun masih berupa lembaran tersebar dimana-mana.

Sungguh, pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Kyungsoo dirumahnya.

"jongie hyung.."

"jongie hyung.."

"ck astaga apalagi Kyungsoo?!"

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"aku mengantuk"

"lalu apa urusannya denganku?!"

"biasanya umma selalu memelukku sampai aku tertidur"

"jadi maksudmu kau memintaku untuk memelukmu begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang.

"tidak mau!"

Kyungsoo cemberut, mata bulatnya mau berair lagi.

"haishh..! baiklah, kemari"

Kyungsoo kembali senang dan mendekat kearah Jongin. Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang lembut. Hanya beberapa usapan saja, Kyungsoo sudah terlelap.

Jongin sedikit menaikkan dagu Kyungsoo, sedikit mengelusnya, lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"saranghae, Kyungie"

Dan Jongin meletakkan dagunya ke pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Sebetapa menyebalkannya seorang Kyungsoo, tetap saja Jongin tak bisa menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuan mereka. Berawal dari keluarga Kyungsoo yang datang bertamu (karena umma Jongin dan umma Kyungsoo sudah bersahabat sejak lama) dengan membawa Kyungsoo. Umma Jongin yang memang sangat suka dengan anak-anak langsung akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang balita yang sangat menggemaskan sehingga membuat umma Jongin dan kakaknya, Kim Janghee, sangat terobsesi dengan Kyungsoo. Hingga muncul sebuah ide tentang perjodohan antara Kim Jongin dengan Kyungsoo yang tentu saja pencetusnya adalah kakak Jongin. Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo pun tampak setuju-setuju saja. Saat umma Jongin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepadanya, Jongin langsung terpana dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo. Dan pagi ini, umma Jongin sengaja menyuruh umma Kyungsoo untuk menitipkan Kyungsoo ke Jongin agar mereka berdua bisa lebih dekat sementara mereka berbelanja. Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tetaplah balita. Dia akan menangis apabila permintaannya tidak dituruti. Hal itu cukup membuat Jongin jengkel sepanjang pagi. Namun syukurlah, siang ini mereka tertidur dengan damai.

.

.

End

.

.

Maaf kalau ff ini kurang memuaskan dan gak nyambung. Habisnya otak buntu banget. Bener-bener gk ada ide buat KaiSoo day ini. Sebenarnya ada sih ff KaiSoo yang lain, Cuma baru setengah jalan. Dan itu rencananya mau dipost tepat malem tahun baru, terus ketunda sampai tanggal 2. Eh tau-taunya ide buat nulis ff itu hilang, jadi nunggak lagi T_T makanya saya cepet-cepet nyari ide. Ff ini sebenernya mau di post tanggal 12 kemarin, tapi setelah dibaca lagi ternyata typo bertebaran. Jadi postingnya tepat hari ini :) happy KaiSoo day semuanya! Happy birthday Kai aka Kim Jongin!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI! #HAPPYKYUNGSOODAY #HAPPYJONGINDAY #HAPPYKAISOODAY**


End file.
